logoswikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Films Incorporated/Other
=Films Incorporated= Logo description by codyfinke and YingYong Logo captures by V of Doom, Gilblitz112, TrickyMario7654, and Nightspears Video captures courtesy of MachineryNoise, LogicSmash, Mitchell Hang, and TrickyMario7654 Background: Films Incorporated was a 16mm film supplier and home video company based in Chicago, Illinois that distributed a variety of educational films for showing in school classrooms. They could've been founded as early as 1927. Later they were folded under Public Media Incorporated (PMI), being a subsidiary. The company shut down in the early 1990s. 1st Logo (1930s - 1948) FI 1940s.png Logo: The logo starts off at a screen saying "Films Incorporated" then fading into a screen with text saying: "Presents" at the above of the box. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Possibly extinct. Was found on a 1930s release of the cartoon "Flip's Lunchroom". Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1948 - 1956) 9 WINTER DANCE.png Logo: The logo starts off at a screen saying "Distributed by" then fading into a screen with text saying: "Films Incorporated" at the top left of the screen with the logo glittering everywhere on the screen, at the bottom left "New York", "Los Angeles", "Chicago", There is then a star that appears between "New York "Dallas and Atlanta" appear at the same time which forms a star between the two, finally "Portland" appears forming a star between that and "Los Angeles". FX/SFX: The logo glittering. Music/Sounds: A triumphant trumpet fanfare. Availability: Possibly extinct. Was found on a 1940s re-release of the cartoon "Flip's Lunchroom". Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1956 - 1967) Nicknames: "FI In A Box", "The Other FI" FI 1950s.png GW256H194.png Logo: On a black background, we see an outline of a white box. A comet shoots a filled in gray box on to it, which is tilted at an angle. Another comet shoots the letter "F" on to it, and another shoots the letter "I" on to it. The text "FILMS INCORPORATED" appears below the box, and "Presents" in a script font below it. Variant: A sepia toned version exists. FX/SFX: The comets shooting the letters onto the box, the text. Music/Sounds: A whimsical fanfare. Availability: Near extinction, seen on earlier releases distributed by the company. One such example is'' Kennedy vs. Khrushchev: Missile Showdown''. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1967 - 1970) Nicknames: "Classic fi", "The Tame fi" GW430-0.jpg GW260H190.png GW264H192.png NOTE: THE LOGO APPEARS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE VIDEO. Logo: Just an abstract, bold, dark blue "f'" next to a white "'i" on a tan background that looks like it is cross-stitched. A line also appears below to form "films incorporated" along with "presents" wiping in, both with a indigo colored font. Variants: *There's a variant were the background is not cross-stitched. *A B&W variant was spotted on Lenin Prepares for Revolution. FX/SFX: The zoom out, the line that forms films incorporated, and presents wiping in. Music/Sounds: A rather somber fanfare tune, with a flute trill at the end. Availability: Ultra rare, seen on The Philosophy of the Obvious, River People of Chad, ''and other films with Dr. Frederick Perls, as well as other releases from the era. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1968 - 2006) Nicknames: "'fi''' of Doom", "Electronic Sounds Logo" Films Incorporated logo 1975.jpg GW242H184.png GW244H186.png GW254H192.jpg GW255H192.png Bandicam 2019-10-21 16-11-50-854.jpg bandicam 2019-11-09 09-24-34-850.png Bandicam 2019-11-09 09-24-39-001.png Bandicam 2019-11-09 14-10-28-309.png GW246H193.png Logo: On a blue, burgundy, or black background (it depends on the film deterioration), we see a white square zooming in. Then it spins around with a residue-trailing effect. The squares stop in the middle of the screen, changing into 2 squares, colors changing throughout. Then the 2 squares become outlined in white, and transforms into "fi", with part of the "f'" red, while the rest of the lettering is white. The "'f" extends as the dot of the "i'". The text "A FILMS INCORPORATED PRESENTATION" in white with "FILMS INCORPORATED" bigger then the others, wipes in from the left under it. Variants: *A B&W variant exists. *A blue variant of the BBC version exists. *An in-credit variant was spotted at the end of ''The Okies: Uprooted Farmers. *A sepia variant with green background is used on This Child Is Rated "X" *A cyan variant was spotted on Victory at Sea. *A new variant of this logo seen from late 1989 to early 2006. FX/SFX: The Scanimate effects used for the trailing. Music/Sounds: A loud, electronic warbling tune. You can also hear some chord notes while the "'''fi" forms. Availability: Extremely rare. The movie library of this now-defunct company is now distributed by several other companies. Last seen on Ten Seconds That Shook the World ''on AT&T U-verse Screen Pack, but it is no longer available. Also seen on ''The Red Balloon and Sad Song of Yellow Skin. You can find this fairly easily on old PBS programs on the Internet Archive, mainly those originally presented by WNET. The B&W variant was found on the Argentinian film Piel de Verano. The blue BBC variant was seen on a tape of España Viva. Don't expect to see this on Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment's releases of films in their library, including Breaker Morant. Editor's Note: This logo has been noted for it's scary music that they had put into the logo. 6th Logo (1971 - 1984) Logo: On a different-colored background, we see 'Distributed in the USA by FILMSIncorporated, a subsidiary of' with the PMI logo and 'Distributedin Canada by BBC Television Distributors'. Variants: The background colours can range from black to different shades of blue/green. The text can be white, yellow or orange. FX/SFX: None. This is a still logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on FI's later releases, in collaboration with BBC Enterprises. Check websites like the Internet Archivefor their films. Editor's Note: None.